


A Little Discretion

by ilovelocust



Series: General Shiro AU [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cover Up, M/M, Stabbing, The rules are different in the Galra Empire, no smut in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: The guests in Shiro and Keith's bedroom are supposed to leave and never be seen again. They are paid quite well for this. Still, some don't quite understand how this very simply transaction is supposed to work.





	A Little Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> This is the out of the bedroom fic I've been talking about. Hope you enjoy meeting the Keith everyone besides Shiro knows.

Some days, Keith wonders how the Empire manages to keep all her vast domains under control, when even the most basic functions of her army can find themselves crippled by infighting and political maneuvering at any moment. Take the missive he’s carrying. He has to hand deliver bribes and instructions for coordination to several Captains, all because the General in control of this fleet is tapping the standard communications channels for fear that Shiro’s planning to take all the glory for crushing the rebels himself. He is of course, but that doesn’t stop Keith from being annoyed at having to speak in person to everyone necessary for the plan on Shiro’s behalf. A video call would have been so much more convenient.

The Captain’s waiting room is exactly like every other one in the empire. Strong steel walls with Galra purple highlights for national pride. Even the fully armored secretary could have come from any ship in this fleet. If it weren’t for half-blood freaks like himself and the occasional alien, everything in this Empire would be interchangeable, “I am the assistant to General Shirogane.” He doesn’t bother giving his own name. The man would just butcher it, “Tell your Captain, I am here to speak with him.” Being unique has a few small perks, the secretary doesn’t question his claim to authority. Besides his General, there isn’t anybody else running around that looks like him.

“The Captain is on a call with the General,” Paranoid old codger is probably still trying to root at Shiro’s influence on his own fleet, he just has to keep making Keith’s life difficult, “As soon as he is done I will tell him you are here.” Keith nods, and settles into wait. Demanding conference now will just alert the rival General of his presence. Shiro trusted him to be discrete.

As fate would have it, the one thing that could make him disobey that order walks through the door. A cart holding the Captain’s lunch arrives, pushed by a massive alien with dark blue skin. He doesn’t look like anyone Keith knows. The secretary gives him the same spiel about the call and directs him to wait. That’s when he spots Keith. Clear recognition in his eyes.

Keith scowls as the alien approaches him. He’s here on a mission. He doesn’t want to strike up a conversation with a stranger who thinks a distracted ‘hello’ in the hall suddenly means their best friends, “Fancy meeting you here.” The alien greets, as if Keith should recognize him.

“Do I know you?” He doesn’t hide his annoyance at being disturbed. Emphasizes it in fact, maybe the alien will get the hint and leave him alone.

“Ah come on, it’s only been two months. I know I made a bigger impression than that. There nobody else around who could take you on a ride for that long.” The alien says with a smirk and a wink. A ride? What the hell is he talking about? No one piloted him anywhere two months ago, he spent all his time on the ship until they connected with this fleet. Before that the only memorable thing that happened was…By Zarkon. Keith’s eyes widen, “See I knew you remembered me.” The alien says smugly. The very same alien Shiro had invited into their play as a guest. He’d been wearing a mask then, but that is definitely the body attached to the dick he’d ridden on for over an hour for Shiro’s amusement.

This can’t be happening, “You were paid for your discretion,” Keith says, voice strained as panic bubbles in his gut.

“I am being discrete, but you already know exactly what happened,” One big hand claps Keith on the shoulder, nearly knocking him over, “It’s not like I’m talking about it to the boys down in the kitchen or anything. Though, wouldn’t that be a juicy piece of gossip.”

Keith’s digging his blade into the alien’s gut before one more offending word can fall from his lips, “You should have kept your mouth shut.”

-

“You have my utmost apologies for the behavior of my staff. His actions were unprecedented, and he will be rightly punished for it.” Shiro had had to make a few well placed threats, but Keith’s stabbing of the cook was according to every official document, and anyone of importance, a retaliation for an alien many ranks below him groping him in public. No would, question Keith’s rights to enforce basic respect the way he did. Of course, the Captain had called to personally apologize. Shiro is a very dangerous man to have as an enemy.

“You’re apology is accepted,” The Captain’s relief is obvious in the tilt of his ears, “On one condition, I want the offender stripped of his rank, castrated, and sent to a work colony. Keith is one of my most trusted and valuable assistants. I simply can’t let the precedent stand that assaulting him is acceptable.” The story would serve as a good warning on the merits of complete silence in futures guests.

“Ca-castrated?” The Captain’s shock is unsurprising. It’s hardly a standard punishment, but messages to the world rarely are.

“Have his balls packaged and sent to my office after. You are dismissed.” Shiro shuts down the view screen, before the Captain can try and wiggle his way out. He’ll do as Shiro asks, the deal they are working on is too valuable to his career to jeopardize for a cook.

Shiro sighs and turns to where Keith has been standing, just outside the view of the call. He pushes out of his chair and reaches for his lover. Cupping his cheek and running a thumb across the darkening bruise there. The cook had fought back. He’d still lost, but he’d gotten several good hits in before the sentries had shown up to stop Keith from killing him outright, “If you want him dead, I can arrange for an accident in transport.” Shiro says softly. The man would be a nobody by then. His death wouldn’t raise any alarms.

Keith shakes his head, “This is fine. I kinda like your idea better than mine.” Keith closes his eyes, leaning into Shiro’s hand. He wishes it said more about him and less about Keith how quickly the younger man melts under the smallest physical affection.

“He was supposed to be deployed on a planet far away. I didn’t hear about his transfer to the other fleet.” He can’t force himself to apologize for messing up, but he can explain. His lover deserves to understand why he ran into someone he was never supposed to see again.

“It’s fine, Shiro. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Keith’s hand sneaks up to give Shiro’s wrist a squeeze. Keith never blames him for anything. Even when there is no other possible culprit. How far would he have to go, how badly would he have to mess up to make Keith lay the guilt at his feet? Hopefully, he never finds out.

Shiro bumps his forehead against Keith’s. Waits until those pretty purple eyes open again to speak, “How about we take a break from guests. Next time, let’s make it just you and me.” Keith looks a little confused for a moment, but then he smiles. The sweet one, reserved just for Shiro.

“Whatever makes you happy,”

**Author's Note:**

> The Cook in this fic is from Sometimes It’s More Fun To Watch, and this story leads into Don’t Make A Sound.
> 
> Keith and Shiro are not very nice people, but then surviving in the Galra Empire command structure requires a very different set of morals.


End file.
